Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars
by aq.aNxMaMi
Summary: "ada karakter bagus dinovel ini, Yunie. Aku sangat suka dengan namanya" / "Oh ya? Siapa namanya dan seperti apa karakternya?" / "Namanya... " BL imposible MPreg / YunJae child! ChangKyu twins
1. Chapter 1

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs**

By:

Jauh sebelumnya, Yunho telah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi. Hingga diam-diam dirinya telah menyiapkan segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan. Rasa cinta dalam hati mendorongnya, melampaui bahkan menentang batasan yang ada. Dia Kim Jaejoong, seorang yang mampu membuat Yunho begitu tunduk pada cinta.

Saat tiba tengah malam, Mobil hitam Yunho telah terparkir ditepi taman, namun tak serta pemiliknya. Lantas dimana dirinya?

"Yunie aku takut." Bisikan lirih itu terucap dari bibir cherry Jaejoong. Namja cantik yang kini tengah memadang Yunho dari balkon kamarnya.

"Ssst Boo tak apa, Lompatlah. Aku akan menangkapmu."

Yunho telah bersiap dengan kedua lengan yang ia tengadakan. Menjanjikan cinta yang tiada akhir untuk kekasihnya. Entah sejak kapan dan karena apa, Yunho merasa tak mampu lagi berpaling dari cintanya, yahh Jaejoong.

"Boo kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Cukup tutup matamu. Semua akan baik saja. Ada aku yang akan menangkamu."

Pedih dihati Yunho, Jaejoongnya menangis. Yunho bukan tidak tahu jika Jaejoong terlampau dekat dengan ibunya. Apa boleh buat, tak satu pihakpun merestui cinta mereka. Andai saja orang tua mereka mau mengerti, andai saja kesungguhan cinta mereka mampu terbaca.

Jaejoong bergerak. Tautan tangan kirinya dengan pagar pembatas telah ia lepas. Yunho mengangguk, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali meyakinkan Jaejoong.

Srettt!

Happ!

Yunho tak kuasa menahan senyumnya, sungguh bahagia saat Jaejoong yang kini telah berada dalam gendonganya, memeluknya begitu erat.

"Boo, sekarang kau sudah boleh membuka matamu..."

 **a Fanfiction by Aku Anak Mami**

 **Kim Jaejoong**

 **Jung Yunho**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Shim Changmin**

 **Others**

 **Family, Romace, Drama**

 **Series/Chaptered**

 **Fiction T (+)**

Aroma melati menguar dari cangkir teh diatas meja beton bereplika potongan kayu. Embun masih tersisa diterpa cahaya surya yang telah benderang. Minggu pagi yang sangat indah bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kini telah lebih dua tahun mereka menetap di Belanda. Negara yang melegalkan jalinan cinta mereka. Tak ada hinaan ataupun makian atas hubungan mereka dinegara ini. Yunho begitu bersyukur atas segala kemudahan yang Tuhan berikan. Bahkan tak hanya sampai disana. Dulu Yunho pernah berangan, dirinya dan Jaejoong mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan kemudian mengadopsi satu atau dua orang bayi. Namun diluar akal sehat dan logika manusia. Tepat empat bulan yang lalu, dimana Jaejoong mengeluh mual setiap pagi juga moodnya yang tidak stabil, seorang dokter menyatakan huswife-nya itu positif malepregnancy. Yunho sempat tak percaya hingga berkali-kali memeriksakan hal tersebut ke Rumah sakit juga dokter yang berbeda-beda. Dan diujung rasa ketidak percayaan Yunho, Jaejoong memeluknya, Mempertanyakan perasaan Yunho atas berkah yang Tuhan hadiahkan pada dirinya. Yunho tersentak sadar, ia balas mendekap Jaejoong, mengecup lembut setiap inci wajah cantik itu. Kebahagiaanya telah sempurna.

"Morning boo..." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Mengecup lembut leher jenjang berbalut kulit seputih susu milik huswife-nya.

"Yuniehhh... ini masih pagi."

"Ne ne,, Morning baby..." Dan beralih mengelus perut Jaejoong yang mulai membuncit, Senyum manis tersungging dibibir keduanya.

"Baby tidak nakal kan?"

"Tidak, daddy.. baby sudah tidak nakal."

Yunho tertawa renyah, Jaejoongie-nya begitu imut dengan suara anak kecil yang dasarnya dibuat-buat.

"Eum,, Yunie.. aku ingin jalan-jalan hari ini. Temani aku membeli benang rajut, ne?"

"Untuk apa boo? Bukankah kita bisa membeli sweater yang sudah jadi."

"Baby ingin mommy yang membuatkanya, daddy."

Jika sudah menyangkut keinginan baby-nya Yunho hanya mampu bungkam. Yunho telah berjanji untuk membahagiakan mereka. Menurut Yunho definisi membahagiakan adalah, menuruti semua yang Jaejoong inginkan. Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Baiklah... Daddy siap menjadi butler mommy." Gurau Yunho.

"Pagi ini sangat menyenangkan,, kita pergi agak siang saja."

Jaejoong menghirup uap yang menguar, sebelum menyesap tehnya. Nyaman dan damai, ditambah kehangatan dekapan lengan kekar Yunho. Benar-benar lengkap rasanya.

TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs

Tak sedetikpun Yunho melepas tautanya dengan Jaejoong. Dirinya cukup geram dengan tatapan lapar dari beberapa pengunjung pria yang ditujukan pada Boojaejoongie-nya. Namun dengan senang hati Yunho memamerkan kemesraannya dengan Jaejoong pada pria-pria itu. Katakanlah itu sebagai keposesivan seorang Jung Yunho

"Yunie,, bagus warna merah atau biru?"

"Ambilah keduanya boo. Atau jika kau mau ambil masing-masih satu dari setiap warna, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Jaejoong mengangguk sekilas, kemudian kembali memilah-milah berbagai warna benang rajut yang ia mau. Tampak tak mempermasalahkan Yunho yang tiba-tiba memeluknya,menciumnya ataupun membisikkan kata cinta ditelinganya.

Jaejoong membeli cukup banyak perlengkapan rajut, ya jarum dan benang diantaranya. Mereka juga membeli beberapa kebutuhan rumah dan berakhir dengan santap malam disalah satu restorant ternama.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, mobil Yunho terparkir digarasi mantion mereka. Beberapa butler dengan cekatan memindahkan barang belanjaan dari bagasi mobil ke dalam rumah.

Saat para butlernya sibuk dengan barang belanjaanya. Yunho sibuk memandang Jaejoong yang tertidur. Yunho mengisyaratkan pada butlernya agar tidak terlalu berisik. Saat para butler sibuk mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan. Yunho sibuk menggendong Jaejoong. Penuh akan kehati-hatian dan kelembutan, Yunho menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal, ia tidak ingin huswife dan calon anaknya terluka.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu cepat. Disenja hari yang sejuk, Jaejoong tengah merajut sweter, kegiatanya sejak dua bulan terakhir. Hitung-hitung daripada hanya diam menunggu Yunho pulang dari kantor. Tak lebih dua potong sweeter yang telah ia selesaikan, entah mengapa sejak kehamilanya dia selalu menginginkan dua benda yang sama namun berbeda warna.

"Boo.. aku pulang.." tepat setelah suara itu terdengar, sepasang lengan kekar mendekap tubuh berisi Jaejoong dari belakang.

"Yuniee bau.. " cetus Jaejoong. Yunho hanya tertawa renyah.

"Mandikan saja jika seperti itu.." balas Yunho jahil. Namja musang itu tak melonggarkan dekapanya sama sekali.

"Yee sudah selesai.. bagus kan Yunie?" Jaejoong memperlihatkan sweeter berwarna biru pada Yunho, tanpa merespon godaan suaminya

"Ne itu sangat bagus dan terlihat hangat boo.. -oh kau juga membuat sweeter warna merah?"

"Ne,, aku tidak tahu mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku suka dengan sesuatu yang sama tapi berbeda warna Yunie.."

Yunho terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin kita akan punya Babies.."

"Babies?"

"Ne.."

"Oh ya Yunie, besok jadwal untuk cek-up kandungan.."

"Ne Boo aku ingat, itulah alasan aku pulang terlambat hari ini."

"Gomawo Yunie.. "

"Untuk apa berterima kasih Boo?"

"Untuk semuanya.. "

"Na.. Do.. "

TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs

"Kau terlihat semakin berisi Joongie.."

"Ne noona, Baby sangat suka makan."

Di sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota Amsterdam. Pasangan YunJae mengecek kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Sudah selesai,, Joongie istirahatlah disini sebentar. Eum,, Yunho bisa kita keruanganku."

"Ya? -ah baiklah.." sahut Yunho. "Boo.. tunggu sebentar ne.."

Yunho mengecup bibir cherry Jaejoong sekilas sebelum mengikuti langkah dokter wanita yang menjadi dokter Pribadi Jaejoong selama kehamilan huswifenya itu.

"Ada apa noona?" Tanya Yunho tanpa basa-basi, setelah mendudukan diri diruangan sang dokter.

"Aku punya kabar baik juga kabar buruk untukmu.. mana yang ingin kau dengar terlebih dahulu?"

"Maksud noona?"

"Baiklah,, Kabar baiknya calon anak kalian kembar, Jaejoong mengandung dua janin. Tapi.. "

"Tapi apa noona?"

"Tapi placenta salah satu janin dalam kandungan Jaejoong jauh lebih kecil dari ukuran normal. Dia tidak tumbuh dengan baik Yun, Janin itu kekurangan nutrisi dan oksigen, aku khawatir jika tak segera diangkat dia akan meninggal didalam kandungan."

Brakk!

"Tidak Aku tidak mau!"

"Boo/Joongie"

"Jangan lakukan itu hiks.. anakku.."

TBC

Maaf pendek..

Silahkan review & follow untuk yang berkenan..

See you at next chapter..


	2. Chapter 2

**TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usia kandungan Jaejoong telah menginjak bulan ke tujuh. Perutnya yang dulu rata kini telah membucit. Jaejoong sangat menjaga kandunganya. Ia selalu menuruti anjuran dokter, ia juga menjaga pola makanya dengan baik. Terlebih jika melihat betapa protective-nya Yunho selama ini, semua itu terasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya melahirkan bayi yang sehat dan lucu. Tapi apa ini? Baru saja ia merasa bagai terbang diawan mendengar dirinya akan memiliki dua bayi kembar, lantas kini semua tiba-tiba pupus begitu saja. Nurani keibuanya tergerak, ia harus melindungi anak-anaknya. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah rela kehilangan salah satu dari mereka.

"Yunie,, kita pulang sekarang.. " putusnya dengan nada dingin.

"Boo- "

"Joongie kau harus mendengarkanku. Ini demi kebaikan kalian."

"Tidak jika aku harus kehilangan anakku, Dokter Helena Choi. Aku tidak mau kehilanga salah satu dari mereka. - Yunie ayo kita pulang. Kita cari Rumah Sakit lain juga dokter lain. Pasti ada dokter yang lebih hebat dari dia, dokter yang tidak akan membunuh anak kita."

Dengan airmata yang telah membasahi pipi putihnya, Jaejoong memeluk perutnya sendiri. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah melindungi anaknya.

"Boo,, jangan seperti ini.." lirih Yunho.

"Baik. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

Mata sendu Jaejoong menatap marah pada Yunho. Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, perasaan betapa kecewanya ia pada Yunho. Mungkinkah Yunho rela kehilangan salah seorang calon anak mereka. Hal itu mengingatkan Jaejoong pada masa itu. Masa ketika Yunho begitu terlihat frustasi dengan berita kehamilanya. Benarkah Yunho memang tidak menginginkan anak-anak dalam kandunganya sejak awal. Entahlah,, tapi Jaejoong merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Ia merasa dihianati.

Dikoridor putih itu Jaejoong menumpahkan tangisnya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh. Ia tidak mampu memendam pedihnya lagi, ini semua terlalu kejam.

Greebbb..

"Boo,, jangan menangis.. "

Jaejoong tersentak. Pelukan hangat Yunho masih sama, tapi mengapa..

"Aku sangat mencintaimu boo,, kumohon pertimbangkan lagi. Ini demi kebaikan kita."

Mengapa Yunho terus memaksanya untuk membunuh anak mereka yang bahkan belum lahir.

"Lebih baik kita bercerai saja Yunie.. hiks.. "

"Boo apa maksudmu.. aku sangat mencintaimu.. "

"TAPI KAU TIDAK MENCINTAI ANAK-ANAKKU."

"Boo aku mencintai anak-anak kita, Tapi aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu."

"aku tidak bisa jika tanpa anak-anakku Yunie."

"Boo aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

"Perasaanmu sama seperti perasaanku yang tidak ingin kehilangan anakku Yunnie."

Sejak awal Yunho sudah kalah telak. Harusnya Yunho mengerti bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sebagai seorang ibu. Jaejoong pasti akan mempertahankan dan melindungi anak mereka bagaimanapun caranya.

"Boo maafkan aku. Kita akan mencari alternatif lain agar dia tetap bersama kita. Pasti ada cara untuk menyelamatkanya."

 **TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs**

"Kalian pergi tanpa mendengar penjelasan yang cukup dariku." Ucap dokter blasteran Korea-Belanda itu kalem. Ditatapnya sepasang suami-suatri yang tiba-tiba kembali keruang kerjanya.

Yunho memandangnya penuh tanya. Sementara Jaejoong hanya menunduk menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

"Joongie,, hey.. kau menangis?" Tanya sang Dokter pada Jaejoong.

"Aniya.." balas Jaejoong singkat.

Namja cantik itu masih marah pada sang Dokter. Semenjak hamil Jaejoong memang sangat sensitif. Itu hal yang wajar terjadi.

"Yun hentikan ekspresi konyolmu itu. Harusnya kalian mendengarkan aku dulu, terutama kau Joongie.." Dokter blasteran itu menatap Jaejoong dalam.

"Dalam kasus kehamilan anak kembar, kelahiran mereka akan lebih cepat dari kehamilan tunggal. Dan itu wajar. Umumnya kelahiran tunggal adalah 36-40 minggu, tapi pada kehamilan kembar dapat terjadi pada usia kandungan 32-36 minggu. Usia kandunganmu sudah menginjak minggu ke 29 menurutku itu sudah cukup aman untuk dilahirkan." Jelas sang Dokter dengan bahasa Korea yang sangat fasih.

"Hal itu tidak akan mengganggu si janin sehat. Dan secara bersamaan kita bisa memperbaiki nutrisi si janin malang setelah ia dilahirkan. Kalian tenang saja peralatan dan teknologi dirumah sakit ini sangat memadahi, cukup untuk memperkecil resiko yang ada."

"Hiks... hiks.."

"Boo/Joongie.."

"Hiks huweee,, noona maafkan aku.."

"Oh God,, sudah tak apa.. aku mengerti perasaanmu.. sudah-sudah jangan menangis. -Yun jangan diam saja,, bantu aku mendiamkan istrimu."

"Boo sudah jangan menangis, kau sudah dengarkan, babies akan baik-baik saja."

"Hiks tapi.. hiks tapi aku bodoh Yunie.."

"Hiks, hiks aku bodoh.."

"Hiks egois.."

"Jika kau masih menangis dan merancaukan hal yang tidak-tidak aku akan benar-benar marah Jung Jaejoong."

Ancaman sang dokter langsung membuat tangis Jaejoong terhenti.

"Kau calon ibu yang baik,, joongie.. jadi jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak,, okay?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan seraya menghapus airmata yang mengaliri pipinya. Sedang Yunho hanya tersenyum dan mendekap bahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong benar-benar merasa lega. Ia tidak harus kehilangan anaknya, pengangkatan janin itu dilakukan untuk penyelamatan bukan sebaliknya. Hanya saja dirinyalah yang terlalu sensitif dan berpikir negatif. Apalagi dugaanya terhadap Yunho. Jelas sekali Yunho sangat mencintainya dan anak-anaknya, tega-teganya ia berfikir jika Yunho tidak menginginkan kehadiran calon anak-anak mereka. Rasa bersalahnya menjadi berlipat ganda saat mengingat apa yang telah ia lontarkan terhadap Helena, Dokter berdarah blasteran korea-belanda yang sempat menjadi sahabat Hyunjoong, -kakak Jaejoong- selama masa highschool-nya di korea.

"Jadi kapan hal itu bisa dilakukan noona?" Tanya Yunho.

"Kusarankan secepatnya, seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Karena placentanya terlalu kecil dia tidak tumbuh dengan baik didalam sana. Aku khawatir jika terlalu lama ditunda dia tidak akan bertahan."

"Joongie persiapkan mental dan fisikmu sebaik-baiknya." Ucap sang dokter pada Jaejoong. "Jika tak ada halangan, operasi akan dilakukan tiga hari lagi. Dan seraya menunggu lebih baik kau minginap dirumah sakit. Agar kami dapat leluasa memantau keadaan kalian." Imbuhnya.

 **TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs**

Tak banyak kegiatan yang Jaejoong lakukan selama masa menunggunya. sekedar hal-hal rutin sewajarnya. Seperti sekarang, membaca beberapa novel dan majalah, hampir sama dengan kegiatanya di rumah, hanya yang membedakan ia melakukan sebagian besar kegiatanya diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sedangkan Yunho, ia selalu menemani Jaejoong. Jika membahas tentang pekerjaan.. adakah yang bisa memecat CEO?. Tentu tidak, meskipun begitu bukan berarti ia bersantai-santai tanpa memperdulikan pekerjaanya.

"Boo mengapa menangis.."

Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari toilet sedikit terkejut mendapati Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Terlampau tidak rela jika orang yang paling ia cintai didunia ini bersedih.

"Novel ini sedih sekali Yunie.. hiks.." Jaejoong menutup sebuah novel bersampul tanaman kaktus yang berbunga.

"Aigoo itu hanya novel Boo.."

Yunho segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh putih berbalut pijama rumah sakit berwarna hijau muda itu. Ia mendaratkan kecupan dipuncak kepala Jaejoong penuh sayang.

"Oh iya Yunie.. " seru Jaejoong semangat,, moodnya benar-benar sulit diprediksi. Dan Yunho menyambut dengan senyum saat mood Jaejoong kembali baik.

"Ne?"

"Ada karakter bagus di novel ini Yunie. Aku sangat suka dengan namanya."

"Oh ya? Siapa namanya dan seperti apa karakternya?"

"Namanya ... ... "

Jaejoong dengan senang hati bercerita, Yunho berekspresi seolah-olah terarik dengan setiap detail kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Yunho senang menatap wajah berseri Jaejoong yang begitu antusias dengan ceritanya.

Yunho tidak akan pernah bosan untuk melakukan hal ini setiap hari. Mata doe Jaejoong yang teduh itu berbinar cerah lantas terlihat semakin indah saat ia berkedip, bibir cherry-nya bergerak seiring dengan suara lembutnya yang menyapa pendengaran Yunho. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang rasa cintanya tak berkurang sama sekali, justru semakin bertambah dan bertambah.

 **TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STARs**

Hari itu tiba, Yunho menggengam tangan dingin Jaejoong ketika ranjang itu didorong masuk keruang operasi.

"Yunie... " Lirih Jaejoong.

"Ne Boo?"

"Aku gugup.."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Sejujurnya Yunho merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi jika ia lemah, siapa yang akan menopang Boojaejoongie-nya, Yunho harus kuat demi Jaejoong, dan Yunhopun yakin jika Jaejoong akan melakukan hal yang terbaik untuknya.

"Ne.." bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho terpaku, menatap celah diantara daun pintu yang semakin menyempit hingga tertutup rapat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, menyebarkan sengatan panas yang terasa tidak nyaman ditubuhnya.

Yunho bergerak mendudukan diri dideretan kursi tunggu yang tersedia. Namun sial, perasaanya malah semakin tak nyaman. Itu membuatnya kembali berdiri dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang berjalan mondar-mandir didepan ruang operasi. Tak terdengar suara apapun dari dalam sana karena ruang operasi didesign khusus kedap suara.

3 jam berlalu..

"Apa yang mereka lakukan didalam sana. Mengapa lama sekali." Monolog Yunho. Namja musang itu terlihat sangat frustasi.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang perawat berambut pirang. Sebuah ranjang didorong keluar. Nampak Jaejoong tertidur dengan wajah pucat disana. Kemudian disusul sang dokter yang menandangnya lirih. Ada sebuah buntalan selimut digendonganya.

"Ini putra pertamamu, dia sangat sehat dan tampan, tangisanya juga sangat keras. Jaejoong tidak apa-apa, dia hanya butuh istirahat." ucapnya.

Yunho menyambutnya saat Helena -sang dokter- mengangsurkan buntalan selimut yang bergerak-gerak itu padanya.

"Hai,, baby ini daddy.."

Yunho mengecup pipi bulat itu. Senyum tersunging dari bibir hatinya. Kini ia telah benar-benar menjadi seorang ayah. Namun sekejap senyum itu menghilang.

"Noona, dimana adiknya?"

Helena menghela nafas. "Kondisinya jauh lebih buruk dari perkiraan kami."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hore changkyu sudah lahir..

Siapa yg sorak-sorak bareng saya?

Maaf jika masih banyak typo..

 **Balasan Riview...**

Awaelfkyu : Ini sudah lanjut..

yj040686 : iya, ini lanjutanya.

Cho leokyu07 : Iya akan diusahakan, ini sudah lanjut.

Poppokyu : iya saya juga suka, hehe ini sudah lanjut.

Novatiara91 : iya ini kawin lari hehe..

Inayunjae5 : iya saranya sangat diterima. Saya juga sudah memikirkan ini.

Zhoeuniquee : iya terimakasih.

Little Dark Wolf 99 : ini sudah lanjut.

Arthemis Jung : terimakasih..

dheaniyuu : ini lanjutanya..

Changkyuchibi : ini sudah termasuk asap belum?

restu tiana : ini sudah lanjut.

Paul : ini sudah lanjut..

Liestie ajhah : ini sudah datang nextnya..

Lydiasimatupang2301 : ini sudah..

Guest : haduh saya lemah dengan puppy eyesnya babykyu. Jadi ini saya lanjut.

Eka Elf : ini sudah lanjut..

Jema agassi : nah itu masalahnya, saya sendiri tidak tau.

Untuk silent readers : terimakasih sudah mampir.

Ada yang belum kesebut,, silahkan komplain saja lewat kotak riview,, hehe

Terima kasih untuk semua riviwers dan followers juga yang memfavorite ff ini. Saya ga nyangka responya sebaik ini. Saya jadi semangat melanjutkanya.

untuk chapter ini saya boleh minta riview lagi kan?

Untuk yang berkenan..

Tidak juga tidak apa-apa,, kalian berkunjung dan membaca ini saja saya sudah senang sekali..

See you at next chapter...


End file.
